


Papa

by ujjyaini



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ujjyaini/pseuds/ujjyaini
Summary: Just a fluffy ,  sweet Elia centric story,  a bit of anti Rhaegar kid-fic I came up with in 10 minutes and then typed it in my android phone in 45 minutes.So I am sorry if there is any grammatic mistake
Relationships: Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen, Jaime Lannister/Elia Martell
Comments: 13
Kudos: 67





	Papa

*Sound of mild crying coming from nursery *

Elia Martell loves her children and that's a fact, it's the universal truth, she would do anything for them but in moments like this were she can hear her son screeching through the baby monitor at 3 in the morning, her love for motherhood may have decreased a tiny notch. 

With a huff she got up, the sooner she tackles with this the better, she doesn't want her sons cry to disturb her daughters sleep because she so cannot handle two children right now, especially when she has to be in court in the early morning. 

So she got down from her bed, her feet touching the cold floor and she walked towards the nursery. 

Aegon was in his crib, all wide awake with fluffy red eyes clutching, more like choking his dragon weebkin with all his might with his tiny fair grubby hands. 

"Shoo, Egg, mommy is here. Please don't cry, " she cooed.

Egg looked up to her, quietly. 

Hmmmm, maybe it's gonna be easier then she thought 

" I want Papa, "he said quietly. 

A chill ran through Ella's spine. She so wasn't gonna call her cheating scum of an Ex-husband at 3 in the morning to ask for his help to calm Her son. 

" Darling, it's 3 in the morning, I cannot call your father right now, " she said calmly. Trying to infuse logic in her three year old son. 

Aegon blinked at her and she can bet, she felt like Egg was looking at her as if she is stupid, as if she is the illogical one. 

" I want PAPA, " he said more determinedly. 

" Honey, please calm........ 

"PAPA ", he screamed, almost if he was calling someone from the next room. 

" Egg, do you mean Jaime, "? she asked. 

" Yes, Papa, " he nodded, almost relieved that at last all his screaming has resulted into a success. 

" Just a moment, "Elia said with a weird smile in her face as she ran towards her bedroom to wake her lover. 

" Hey get up " Elia was shaking Jaime. Jaime was a deep sleeper, she can't believe that most of the night this same guy was on high alert acting as a bodyguard to one of the most important and kind woman in the country. Her mother - in- law (she could never add the ex in front of that title), the Queen Mother. 

Hmmm..... what is it, I don't care how cute Balerion is looking right now ", Jaime was almost wide awake. 

Elia chuckled at this. 

" Your son is calling you, "Elia said seriously 

" What"? now Jaime was wide awake. 

"Did he called me father "? excitement and shock laced in his voice 

" Technically, he called you, Papa ", Elia couldn't finish her sentence. Jaime was sprinting across their bedroom. 

" Egg baby, I am coming "

Elia stood outside the nursery, she could hear whispers, whispers of assurity that Jaime was giving her son, kissing away his nightmares. Promising him that he will never leave him with such sincerity, it warmed her heart. 

A year ago her life was a mess, she has divorced her dick of a husband who also was the crown Prince, so her marriage has turned into a Circus for public entertainment was an understatement.  
It was a bold step when she went for full custody of her children, bolder when she decided to actually practice law and not just use her degree for decorating purpose and boldest when she decided to step into a relationship with a legally younger guy who was a Lannister and who worked for the Royal family but somehow they all paid off. 

After some time she could hear Egg snoring lightly and Jaime walked out of the room with his head down, almost running back to their room. 

Elia went back to her room, they need to have the Talk apparently. 

Jaime was sitting on the bed and she was surprised to see him crying. The ever smirking, handsome, cocky golden Lion was crying. 

"Hey "Elia sat down beside him 

" I'm sorry... I am just a bit overwhelmed you know. I never thought I was gonna hear that word directed towards me ", he sniffed. 

Elia knew about his previous relationship and the constraints it had. Whereas her previous relationship was full of secrets though it was so public, this one rarely had any. She trusted him. Enough that on his off days and when Elia was too busy with cases, Jaime babysat Egg, they even went on mini trip, she had no idea how deep that relationship has developed into but surprisingly she was pleased. 

"Hey, you don't have to apologise. I am glad that my children, my son have someone like you in his life. And if you want, we can raise them together. Do you want it "? she asked seriously. Now this was serious responsibility. 

" Yes, " Jaime said as he threw himself in her arms. 

As they lay together, a smile playing on Ella's face as she ran her fingers through Jamie's hair, his hot breath against her neck. Maybe it's time she asked him to move in.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I am writing this, Elia fic after almost 3 years. Please leave a comments, that would mean a lot to me.


End file.
